Naruto Rp Another point of view, another story
by ShadowShiva-Loki
Summary: Rated M, for precaution. This story, the first thing to be told, shall be in Rp for most of it. Some shall be in story form though. Loki writes some characters. ShadowShiva writes the rest.


**ShadowShiva**: All hail your lord and master… me! I be ShadowShiva, or to be completely truthful, the correct way my name is said is, The Shadow Of Shiva

**Loki**: Hey, don't forget about me. **Turns to people and smiles **My name is Loki. I am Queen. Just look at my myspace, it says so.

**ShadowShiva**: **Nods** Yes and I be your lord…well at least in this fic…. and the others we write…at the moment…but one day, ONE DAY ISWEAR YOU WILL ALL BOW! **Coughs** And for those who are confused…yes I am female…

**Loki**: **sweat drop**…. She goes into psycho moments sometimes…Regains composure anyway, this is our story…Oh, and I'm a female also.

**Shadow Shiva**: But I'm serious….meh, anyway….this is our first story. We chose Naruto for our…varying obsessions…

**Loki**: …Kakashi hearts in eyeballs a little bit. Shakes her head, knocking them out and…Kaka--- ...I mean...Sasuke…looks at Shiva like a dog that's about to be hit

**ShadowShiva**: ….You do realize his name proves how much of a pansy he is … I mean his name is SasUKE…. and all his thoughts are, are 'I am avenger…I am an avenger…I will kill my brother…. I am an avenger…I am better then you all…I will betray you for power…I am attracted to Gay pedophiles…' Seriously that's all he thinks…

**Loki**: ….Oh, hush, it's just a freakin' whim. …Wait…attracted to gay pedophiles…I don't verbally attack Garra! …... Pause Umm…can we got on with this, I want to RP.

**ShadowShiva:** We shall finish at the end…anyway…. my obsessions are…Gaara, Itachi, Anko…and Hinata. I also like Neji…just not as much…and…my cute lil brother Naru! **Cuddles plushie.**

**Loki**: Hey, I just remembered...I also like that dead guy, H-- **is cut off**

**ShadowShiva:** You can finish that at the end…you wanted to start this. **Turns to readers** I shall soon be kidnapping two characters from an anime to do the disclaimer with…I give you a hint…They both have pale skin and long hair…One is obsessed with Guns and redemption the other crescent moons and demonic swords.

**Loki**: Oh, I know. **Grins at readers** She told me. …...Well, go get them! My character is just burning to be created.

**ShadowShiva:** Yeah, yeah. While I'm gone do the disclaimer. **Leaves**.

**Loki**: **looks back at readers…thinking… 'A lone…with people...Oh yeah'...** This is me, Loki, telling you that WE do not OWN any of the characters in THIS STORY…Except for us, of course…. **re reds her sentence and laughs.** Look what the capital words say... **Pointing at them**

Untitled Naruto story…

Chapter1…When we make a name for either we shall let you know.

It was a normal peaceful day …animals were hunting and playing…. the sun was shinning…the breeze was blowing…Giant summon animals were fighting…hey; I said it was a normal peaceful day here, that doesn't mean it's the same as your mundane lives. The giant animals that were easily taller then ancient trees clashed again neither gaining foot and pushing the other away. Beneath the giant animal's two figures clashed at speed's that even an seasoned ninja would have trouble following. They both landed on opposite sides of the clearing, the summons joining to stand behind their masters.

One the right side the large serpent like dragon rose into the air hissing, it's crystalline body glinting in the sun.

On the left side the large Chinese styled dragon rose watching it's opponent carefully its fiery scales shimmering as the area around it froze like wintered tundra.

The figure on the right rose from their crouched position to reveal a female. She was 5"5', with Neon Blue eyes with Black slits and a few specks of Black, her hair was Black and long reaching her mid-back but tapered all the way up to her ears, with Neon Blue streaks. She was wearing a Black tight strapless dress with Neon Blue buckles going around the arm. The dress was split to her upper thigh with Neon Blue buckles on the outer thigh after split begins, connecting one side to the other. Neon Blue mesh covers from her fingers, not covering the thumbs, to 11/2 inches above her elbow. Her legs where also covered with Neon Blue fishnets. Her feet where wrapped in Black bandages (Think Koga from Inu…you don't know him…you don't deserve to live.). Crystal rings 6 in total, a chocker and ankle and regular bracelet, complete her look. The last item is a White trench coat.

She smirks and looks to the other figure, which is still in a defensive form.

The other figure stands straight, revealing another female. She is 5'4" in height, with Purple pupiless eyes with Emerald Green streaks, her hair is shoulder blade length and is Black with Mint green streaks, and random Lime Green bangs, her hair is in a spiked razor cut. She was wearing a Purple sleeveless turtleneck sweater, covering her arm's were Mint Green arm warmers (Sasuke) with Black buckles at the top bottom and middle directly above elbow. She had on Black baggy cargo pants with lots of pockets, through out the pants were cuts that had ragged styled Crimson outlining them that looked bloody. Her feet were wrapped the same as the other only Purple. Around her neck was an Ice Blue color with a clear Crystal and a Golden chain hanging from it and wrapped around the color itself.

Figure in dress: Tell me your name stranger. **Softly rubs her dragon's back a little** Michalo ( MIK-A-LOW) would actually like to know, don't get the wrong idea. **Slight smile**

Figure with Color: Hmmm, I go by Aiku (I-KU) and my dragon would be ShadeSlasher. How about yourself?

Figure in dress: …I am Evange (EV-AN-GE...Like Avenge, but with an 'e')…you looking for a battle?

Aiku: Not necessarily, no.

Evange **slight sigh of possible relief** Well, just as well. I'm tired from earlier, with the fighting of th--…Anyway…

Michalo: 'no need to tell her your whole life story, Evange'

Evange: **slightly glares at him for a second..** …

Haiku: **Blinks** Well...in this case…there is no need to keep one another here any longer. Neither of us wishes to fight, there is no reason we cannot bypass one another.

Evange: **nods slightly** I agree **begins walking in her direction, passing her**

Aiku: **Nods also and start's in the other direction** 'Shade'

ShadeSlasher: **Poofs away**

Enange: **turns her head and looks at the still sitting Michelo. Slightly tilts her head in the direction she's walking...**Come along, Michalo.

Michalo: **puffs a bit of smoke from his nostrils** …No.

Evange: **arches her eyebrow** Excuse me?

Michalo: No.

Aiku: **Pauses and glances back** 'A summon who does not follow their master's every command. I have not seen that since that pervert.' **Glares slightly** 'I still owe him for that peeping incident.'

Evange: Michalo! Give me one good reason why you aren't moving! **Slight anger mark**

Michelo: Because I do not feel the need to do so, dear Evange. I feel that this meeting has been to brief...To understated.

Evange: **sighs** What is it with you and your fucked up morals?

Michelo: **slight dragoney smirk** do not question me, Eva.

Aiku: 'Why do I have the feeling if I don't leave now…nothing will ever be the same…' **Glances slyly at the edge of the clearing** 'If I just…' **Starts un-noticeably slinking toward the edge.**

Evange: Oh, Michalo! Why must you make things so complicated?! This chick has better shit to do, and I'm sure I could find some...We need to get home anyway...

Michalo: **eyes slightly darken** We are not going home yet, Eve.

Eve: Wha...Why?

Aiku: **Slight twitch of lips**… **Shades out**

Evange: She's gone now, lets go.

Michalo: No. We must not go back yet. Trust me, I would never leave you astray…Speak to Hades.

Evange closes her eyes, not questioning her dragon's wishes for the moment. ... '**Hades, Michalo asked me to speak to you...'**

Hades ' **Yes, I know...I've been speaking with him over the course of the last two hours. I am terribly sorry to say this to you, Eva...But I have in my possession now, over half of your village...Zeus has the others that didn't survive the poisoned crystal ' **

Evange: **eyes go wide** ' **wha...WHAT!? AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME NOW?! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!! WHY WOULD YOU WAIT UNTIL IT WAS OVER TO TELL ME?!**'

Hades: ' **calm down, Eva. We didn't want you going there, and we still don't want you going there. You are to stay away until we can figure out what caused this.** '

Evange: **is silent for a moment, eyes glazing slightly**….' **AND WHERE AM I SOPOSED TO GO** '

Michalo: Where ever you choose.

Hades: ' **I've got to go now...It's very busy here...Good luck. If you need anything...I'm in your head** '

Evange: **slightly nods and walks into the opposite direction of her village with Michalo following**

Several hours later

Aiku: **eye twitches as she glances through the orange book that is in her possession…** That…fucking…pervert…glances at cover where a picture of herself is ….Grins with a bloodthirsty glint Well at least it's attractive…It would seem I'm visiting the hidden Leaf village… Starts to cackle. Walks toward the village

Evange: **sleeping soundly on Machalo's back as he walks through the forest**

Michalo: Evange, wake up...Where do you want me to go?

Evange: **slightly sleepily mumbling** MMMfTT..ssIDontCare.

Michalo: ' **WAKE UP!** '

Evange: **slightly jumps, eyes shooting open** WHAT!?

Michalo: Where am I going?

Evange: I don't give a fuck just go SOMEWHERE that I can sleep my fucking life away……….. **Notices someone behind the trees walking to the north** Follow him.

Aiku: **walks toward the huge gates to Kohana. Stands there and just looks at the gates for a good while, eventually sighs and walks up to the gate.**

Random chunnin: **looks up** May I have your name and purpose?

Aiku: My name is Aiku Masuki… I am just visiting…Also thinking about entering the chunnin exams as a special guest…

Random Chunnin: And your original village?

Aiku: **sighs** Village Hidden in the Eclipse…Lunar Twilight.

Chunnin: **blinks** I thought that village was destroyed?

Aiku: No we just had and internal civil war…nothing more.

Chunnin: Okay…welcome and I hope you enjoy your time in Kohana.

Aiku: **nods and enters. Walks around until she comes to a tree. She looks up to see a Silver haired male reading a familiar Orange book. Eyes narrow and she kicks up a rock, catching it in her hand. She tosses it a few times then chucks it at him.** PERVERT!

Michalo: **follows the strange until he seemingly disappears into some trees, then continues to go north until reaching an oddly familiar set of gates**

Chunnin: State your name and purpose. **Looking down at the dragon with the sleeping girl**

Michalo: I, am Michalo, the Crystal Dragon...And this is my summoner, Evange Crystal. She needs to rest.

Chunnin: **arches her eyebrow** Why does she need to rest?

Michalo: She...It's quite personal and I'm not entirely sure she would be okay with me sharing that information with just anyone...

Chunnin: …Oh...Well, Alright then, you may enter. **Opens the gates and watches them as they pass**

Michalo: Evange, wake up...we're in a village and I see an inn...We need to check in to it now.

Evange: **opens her eyes and looks around her** mhm. **Walks into the inn, leaving Michalo outside to wait. Comes back outside with a key and slightly smiles at Michalo** Sorry, but they won't let me take a full sized dragon into the room.

Michalo: **sweat drop** Yeah, I'd figures as much...

Evange: **does shrinking jutsu and smiles at her palm sized dragon**

Michalo: **squeaky voice** I hate to be tiny.

Evange: **laughs a bit** but it amuses me…

Aiku: **blinks a few times as the male falls from the tree, then arches eyebrow as he stands swiftly and puts his book away.**

?: **Chuckles slightly** May I help you, you're not from the village…

Aiku: **nods** Take me to the Kage of this village…I have a request for the exam….

?: Oh! My name is Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi.

Aiku: **nods and bows slightly** Nice to meet you Hatake-san. I am Masuki Aiku from Lunar Twilight.

Kakashi: …Hidden Eclipse?

Aiku: **sighs** Most people don't know of my village…ex-Anbu?

Kakashi: **Nods** So take you to the Hokage?

Aiku: **Nods**

Both: **Vanish**

Evange: Well, were here. **Looks around the room, making note of the arrangements** ' **mirror against the wall, dresser against the wall, bed in the center, and stand next to it** '**re arranges everything to her liking and smiles slightly**

Michalo: **still squeaky and it chibi form** Now what?

Evange: Now…We go meet new people...After all... everyone I know is dead **eyes slightly glazing again**

**Outside**

Evange: **walking around, observing the scenery and strangers, noticing that many, if not all of the females here have very flat chests** How odd…

Aiku: **Glances at the females her age and notices the lack of growth.** 'How odd…they're all flat…' **Looks down** I slightly feel like a freak…arches back out words and slouches down '…Better.' **Looks around once more and sees a ramen stand and freezes.** 0.0 'Oh…my…' **gets huge ass grin and runs in.**

Evange: **sees someone familiar running into the ramen shop** isn't that the girl from the forest?

Michalo: **nods**

Evange: What? Not talking because of your chibi voice? **Grin**

Michalo: **glares a bit**

Evange: **smiles and turns her gaze back to the scenery, noticing a guy that resembles a female, with black hair** … **continues looking around and sees an absolutely beautiful man with his hitate over his left eye** … **forgets to stop looking in his direction for a minute** Do you see that?

Michalo: What?

Evange: **points at the guy** that…

Aiku: Another 3 Teriyaki and 2 Beef Ramen, Old Man! And throw in a Kitsune Udon!

Kakashi: **sit's beside her.** You remind me of my student…sweat drops

Aiku: **glances at him** Oh, Hello Hatake-san.

Kakashi: **Frowns** Don't call me that it makes me feel old…Kakashi is fine.

Aiku: **Nods** Kakashi-san. You know…the Hokage said you better not be late for your meeting.

Kakashi: **Sweat drops** Does he have no faith in me?

Aiku: I take that as a no…any-Ramen! **Turn's and eats what was placed before her.**

Evange: **places Michelo on her shoulder and walks up to the table they're at** do you mind?

Kakashi: Huh? **Looks up** Mind what?

Evange: …If I sit down…small sweat drop ' **what the hell else would I be talking about** '

Kakashi: **Shrugs** I don't care…

Aiku: **Looks up** Of course you don't you didn't ask if you could join me Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: **Looks up from book** Did you say something?

Aiku: **Eye twitches, but turns back to the ramen.**

Evange: **shrugs and sits down next to Aiku. Orders Steamed chicken and carrot Ramen and wait as Michelo nudges her with his head** I like you much better in chibi form.

Michelo: **is hidden behind her hair. Slightly glares at her ear before lightly nipping it**

Evange: **O.O** What the hell?

Aiku: **Sniffs lightly** …You keep your summon out?

Kakashi: Did you say something?

Evange: **looks blankly at Kakashi** ' **of course, the pretty one in the village is an air head** ' …Yes, I do. He's more like a friend to me...Well, he's all I have left other than the other summons and, ...slightly nods

Kakashi: Sure. **Turns back to book.**

Aiku: Whatever. **Finishes ramen.** I usually keep one of my summon's out, because they are my siblings…one of my Tiger summon's is always out. There are my guardian's of sorts…anyway…I'm going to go…I want to see if I can find one decent size breasted woman in this village. **Pays and leaves**

Evange: ...Yeah...What are you reading there? **Smiles a little as her ramen is placed in front f her. Grabs the chopsticks and begins eating**

Kakashi… **Eyes go sparkly** Only the best book created. **Shows the cover with a picture that looks like Aiku.** Cum Cum Paradise!

Evange: That's her. **Pulls the book from his hand and looks through it** hmmm…

Kakashi: Whose who?

Evange: **slightly rolls her eyes as she points at the girl on the cover** That is her. The girl that just left our table. ...Umm…Aiku?

Kakashi: **Eyes widen** And I didn't get her signature!!

Evange: **hands the book back to him and takes another bite** Well, you'd better run then.

Kakashi: **Nods and vanishes**

Aiku: **Is walking around as she glances at her reflection.** …. **Growls.**

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

Aiku: Hmmm…the latest book? **Picks it up and start's to read.**

5 minutes later.

Aiku: Cool chick…she's not an airhead.

_She smiles as he pulls her on top of him positioning her just right to bring her down. She whimpers slightly and makes the most attractive groan to grace his ears. Her grunts and puts his hands on the back of her neck grabbing a piece of her beautiful Shoulder length Black hair, yanking it back and admiring her stretched neck and the Lime and Mint Green in her hair…._

Aiku: **Blinks slowly** Black and Green hair? ….

She grunts softly like a purr and opens her soulful Purple eyes Emerald Green mixing within as lust glazes the over…

Aiku: **Eyes widen slightly** Purple and...Emerald Green…no…

She moans as he moves and she leans down and he takes in the design that surrounds her eyes. Black what looked like eyeliner surrounds the bottom of them in the form of a cat's eye, while above is a beautiful shade of Silver/Dark Blue…

Aiku: **0.0** W-what does my eye tattoo's look like?** Glances in lake and jaw falls. Looking back are Purple eyes with Emerald Green streaks surrounded by black at the bottom and Silver/Dark Blue above, forming together to form the look of a cats eye.** Oh. Hell. No…. **eye twitches as she glances through the orange book that is in her possession**… That…fucking…pervert…**glances at cover where a picture of herself is**…. **Grins with a bloodthirsty glint** Well at least it's attractive…It would seem I'm visiting the hidden Leaf village…**Starts to cackle. Walks toward the village**

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI

Aiku: **Sighs** The only relief I have is that the younger generation doesn't read that… **Ears twitch. She jumps into a tree and watches as a child runs into a teenager wearing all black and a cat hat.** 'I have a craving to steal that hat….' **A girl is standing behind him with a huge fan wearing a purple battle dress with fishnets.** 'Hmm…well at least she's not flat…and fishnets…nice. She seems to be a wind user…and judging from the bundle on his his back he is a puppet user.' **She glances at the tree across from her and notices another person hanging upside down using a concealment jutsu…** 'Seems to be the leader…his chakra is higher and they all smell like sand… him more so.' **Notices a semi-big fore headed female with Pink hair coming with a cute Blond haired Blue eyed Kitsune…** 'Little brother…I see…I'll adopt him…sadness is hidden in his eyes…and he is obviously wearing a mask…' **5 minutes later she notices a boy who has girlish features hide in the tree. He has Black hair and Black eyes. **'Pretty…to bad he seems to have a stick shoved up his ass.' **Watches, as the boy acts cool and then as the other reveals himself. (He's hanging from the branch the pretty boy is sitting on. He has Bright Crimson hair and Milky Green eyes surrounded by black. On his forehead is the symbol 'Ai' or 'love'** '…. Must. Not. Jump…. Must. Remain. In. Tree…. Must. Not. Molest.'

Red headed guy: **Looks in the girl's direction with what would appear to be an arced eyebrow expression** hmp. **Turns back to the direction he was facing previously**

Pink haired chick: **tilts her head at Gaara** What are you looking at?

Gaara: **glares slightly, not putting much effort into it** nothing.

Temari: **glances at Gaara** Gaara, I'm un entertained here.

Gaara: **Slight glare** And that is my problem, HOW?

Temari: **Slight, SLIGHT twitch of the eye** …

Aiku: … 'Nothing? …What a way to destroy ones self-esteem….'

Naruto: **Glances at Aiku and smiles slightly.** Sakura-Chaaaannnnn! I'm hungry!

Sasuke: **Rolls his eyes.** Dead last.

Naruto: Come on guys! I want Ramen!

Aiku: **Ear twitches** 'Ramen?'

Sakura: **rolls her eyes** I don't want Ramen, Naruto…Unless Sasuke Wants to have some with us **smiles in his direction**

Aiku: **Eye twitches** 'Bitch! If you continue to be rude to my little brother I'll kick your ass! …Why did I do that no one heard.' **Growls very lowly.**

Sasuke: Why would I eat with two losers like you?

Gaara: **looks around.** Why are you all still near me? **Pushes them away with a blast of sand and smirks as it enters their mouths/ears/other openings**

Aiku: Hmm 'Little brother could get hurt he's not at his level yet' **Thinks this as Naruto jumps up and glares at Gaara.**

Sasuke: **Glares** Oh, you think you're little trick affected me? **Smirks** I am an elite Uchiha…I am and avenger…I am the best you are nothing compared to me.

Aiku: **Sweat drops** 'Maybe I should just transport Little brother up here?'

Gaara: Don't you ever shut up?

Sakura: HEY! Leave SAUKE ALONE! **Realized as sand is being thrown into her face, who she just yelled at**

Aiku: **Eyes go blank** 'This is just getting boring' **Shadows Naruto up into the tree beside her and sits on the branch.**

Naruto: **Blinks and looks at the girl**. … **Sniffs** Elder sister?

Aiku: **Smirks slightly** It is a pleasure to meet you …

Naruto: **Smiles slightly** Uzamaki Naruto

Aiku: I am Masuki Aiku.

Sasuke: **Watches Naruto vanish and reappear in the tree, sitting down. Sees a girl take a seat beside him and they talk.** 'Dead last…I didn't even sense her...why is someone powerful wasting time on that idiot.' **Grits his teeth** 'I am an avenger, everyone shoulder teach me so I can kill him.' Who are you?

Sakura: Sasuke, Why are you concerned with a complete stranger when I'm right here?

Aiku: **looks at him uninterested.** You're not worth it.

Sasuke: **Glares Shanigan activating.** 'Mentally smirks. Now she'll tell me.'

Aiku: **Continues to look uninterested.**

Sasuke: **Growls** I'm Uchiha Sasuke...the survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Aiku: **Raises eyebrow** And?

Sakura: Come on, Sasuke, Lets go get some Ramen!

Gaara: He is obviously UNINTERSETED, girl. Your nagging is beginning to annoy me.

Temari: **slightly smiles**

Sakura: **glares** mind your own business, Garra. And My NAME is SAKURA.

Gaara: **Another seemingly arched eyebrow look** And I'm supposed to be concerned with your name?

Sasuke: **Growls** Your obviously strong, teach me!

Aiku: Not interested.

Sasuke: If you won't teach me or even give your name then why are you with that weak dead last idiot!

Aiku: **Eyes lose unintered look and turn icy and emotionless, with burning anger beneath the ice.** You weak child. **Voice is empty similar to Gaara's**

Sasuke: I am not weak! I am an avenger! I deserve power! Not that **Points at Naruto** untalented fool!

Aiku: **Freezes for a moment, the next millisecond her hand is raised and Sasuke feels something digging into his neck and near his thigh. Crimson sharp lines are extending from her hand, which is slightly bent. Her voice is completely empty with a hint of Icy venom and as she speaks the temperature goes below sub artic as she sends killing intent that NONE of them have ever felt freezing them all** What. Did. You. Just. Call. My. Little. Brother. **She says with a slight hiss.**

Sakura: HEY!!!

Gaara: **noticed her change in voice and then turns his attention to Temari** Let's go.

Temari: It's about time.

Gaara & Temari: **walk away** **mumbling something about idiots' and ignorance**

**AT THE RAMEN PLACE**

Evange: **enters for the 2****nd**** time that day, with Michelo still on her shoulder, and orders grilled stead and broccoli ramen**

Aiku: **Walk in with a Blonde boy and a Black pretty boy and dragging an unconscious Pink haired girl by her hair.** ...Yo.

Evange: **waves, observing the others** make friends fast, huh? **Sits down in a booth waiting for her ramen**

Michelo: ' **I'm hungry too, you know.** '

Evange: **nods** ' **yes, I know. Your chibi now, a few pieces of my steak will fill you up**'

Aiku: I guess. My little brother Naru. **Points to Blonde.** Bastard and arrogant fool. **Points to beat up boy.** Sasuke. And Idiotic fan girl and hateful bitch. **Points to Sakura** Sakura. I also ran into an…. interesting specimen. **Slight perverted grin** Who I wouldn't mind chaining.

Sasuke: **Glares, but sits down to brood.**

Naru: Hey 6 Miso ramen OLD MAN!

Aiku: 4 Barbecue ramen!

Sasuke: 'I am an avenger…I am avenger…I am an avenger…I will kill my brother…. I am an avenger…I am better then you all…I will betray you for power…'

Evange: …. Right…Anyway… **picks up her chopsticks as her food is placed in front of her**

Michels: **leaps from her shoulder onto the table and looks up at her, ignoring the others**

Evange: **picks up several pieces of steak and puts them on a smaller plate for him. Pushes her hair behind her ear, causing a lime green streak from her finger to her ear** … **begins eating**

Aiku: So have you found anyone interesting yet?

Naruto: Hey…are you entering the exam.

Aiku: **Nods** Also…I have something for you to … inherit before it starts.

Naru: **smiles and eats.**

Evange: ' other than seeing you nearly naked on cum cum paradise...' No...Not really.

Aiku: **Shrugs** Sure...anyway...I'm taking Naru shopping…I'm changing our clothes for the exam… **Turn's to Naru** Because even though I love Orange…That much is just…

Naru: **Sighs and gets sad look** Yeah I know.

Aiku: **Smiles slightly.** Anyway…want to come Evange?

Evange: …I just got this outfit yesterday…. there really isn't any need for me to go ...glances at Sakura …What did you do to her, anyway? **Ignoring sasuke's presence basically**

Aiku: **Completely innocent look** Not much. **Glances to the sky.** Just a few Ginjutsu's….

Evange: ...slightly smiles I see...Well, I can imagine… Looks at Sasuke Oh, hi. When did you get here?

Sasuke: Pathetic. I don't need to commute with you.

Evange: **gives him a slight glare and then smiles** Really? **Touches her finger to the tip of his nose and does a motion with her free hand, sending a Lime green streak of something through him, smiling again.**

Sasuke: **Passes out**

Aiku: …

Naru: …Laughs a little

Aiku: Anyway Naru. I need you to sign this…. **Pulls out scroll with the kanji for Kitsune on it** It's a summoning scroll for Kitsunes and foxes. When we finish shopping complete the instructions when you get home.

Naru: **Nods** Sure. **Takes the scroll and puts it in his jacket.**

Evange: **Smiles slightly** Well, I've had my amusement for the day… Who does this kid think he is anyway? **Arching her eyebrow**...Anyway, he'll be out for a few more minutes...I didn't hit him with it too hard...' although I probably should have' …

Michelo: **burps in the squeaky voice and takes a drink of Evange's water** This place is great, I love the ramen.

Evange: **laughs** That's it.

Michelo: What? **Confused**

Evange: **Smiles** I am never ever taking you out of chibi form.

Aiku: I met an interesting male today…. Gaara of The Desert.

Naru: **Finishes his ramen.** You did stare at him….

Aiku: **Looks at the wall.** Mayybbeee.

Evange: ...Lucky you. I met...Him **points at Naru** Him **Sasuke** And an unconscious chick with...pink...hair...**shifty eyes...Taps her with a green line **Yeah, she can stay asleep for a while...

Aiku: You met Kakashi-san.

Evange: **eyebrows slightly perk** …oh...yea...That's right. Him.

Aiku: Anyway...let's get the shopping done with so I can dream of G- getting my chunnin position and soon my Jounnin.

Evange: **slight smile** Riiiight... So…You're taking pinky with you right?

Aiku: **Glances at Sakura** No… we shall leave her here...both of them actually…Smirks Yes I shell take care of them…. **Grabs them and shadow's away…coming back five minutes later with some clothing in her arms. Sits them on fire.** Now lets go. **Smiles innocently.**

Evange: **smiles** Shopping isn't exactly my thing…Oh, Where are the hot springs...smiles a little after all, I'm sure you know.

Aiku: **Narrow's eyes.** …. Luckily…HE won't be here for 7 more days…but when he does get here… **Chuckles darkly.** Oh, the torture methods. **Enters some torturing daydreams.**

Evange: HEY. HOTSPRINGS. **Snapping her fingers, green spark things appearing**

Aiku: Go straight it's a big building with steam coming out…you can't miss it…

Evange: Right...Come Michelo… **Picks him up and places him on her shoulder whilst leaving yen on the table next to her bowel** I'm in F66 if you want me when you're through... **Seemingly crystallizes and disappears**

Aiku: Okay Naru-Chan…time to go shopping.

3 HOURS LATER.

Aiku: Wow...it's late…anyway...I'll see you in the morning, Little Brother…Hugs him

Naru: **Smiles and enters his house**

Aiku: **Sighs and start's walking toward the Inn… Blinks as she senses something and looks to see Gaara on a roof staring at the moon.** '…. Beautiful…' **Slight daze. Shakes her head and snaps out of it, and continues on to the hotel near the inn.** 'I need to stop. He might be attractive…but…nothing would ever come from that.' **Sighs inwardly** Yes the key for S8. **Get's key and enters her room.**

2½ hours earlier

Evange: **making her way to the inn from the springs in a green silk robe she'd gotten from a small store earlier** 'Hmm... I wonder how Michelo is doing by himself at the inn…' **bumps into someone, knocking them over** Oh...excuse me.

Kakashi: **Stands up** It's okay. **Dusts off book** Your fine right precious…Pets his book Yep just fine.

Evange: **snatches his book away** Oh, I see, don't worry about me. I almost got whiplash right there. **Holding the book behind her back**

Kakashi: It was your own fault. **Poofs behind her grabs book and poofs back** I'm the one that was knocked to the ground. **Places book away.**

Evange: Well, maybe if you hadn't hade your nose stuck in the book, you wouldn't have been knocked over…Holy shit, you put it away.

Kakashi: Did you say something?

Evange: **Glares** Yes, I said something.

Kakashi: **Shrugs** Okay good for you.

Evange: **mumbles** You're an idiot...but you're pretty…Hell you probably didn't even hear that. **Slight low laugh**

Kakashi: **Rolls eyes.** Is there something you need? I have to get up early tomorrow for the exams…I need to head home.

Evange: Well go then…I need nothing…arching eyebrow 'well, maybe... **mental laugh** …'

Kakashi: **Smiles eye turning upside down.** Oh righty then. **Vanishes.**

Evange: Well...Good self control there, Eve...Oh I really need to stop talking to myself in third person... **continues walking**

**ShadowShiva:**And that is the end of chapter one.

**Loki: **The last person on my list is Haku...

**Both:** JA NA!


End file.
